


Home for a Stretch

by SparkleQueen89



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betting Pool, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleQueen89/pseuds/SparkleQueen89
Summary: Bruce Wayne has all his children home for dinner, because he has a special announcement to make. All the kids have there theories, but who will be right?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Get Well Soon Summer 2020





	Home for a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/gifts).



Damian sighs as he enters the foyer of Wayne Manor. While, technically, it is his home, he always feels weird coming back. He prefers his place in Star City, where he has a small bit of anonymity. However, his father had asked him to come to dinner, and he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see his siblings, so he accepted. 

“Young Master Wayne, how are you this evening?” Alfred asked, taking Damians coat.

“Alfred, I have told you a thousand times, please call me Damian. I hate all that Master Wayne crap.” Damian replied. “Are the others here yet?”

“Cassandra and Timothy are playing video games in the recreation room. Duke is downstairs, and Jason has not yet arrived.” Alfred informed him. “Your father is not here, he left to pick up his guests but they should be back shortly.”

Damian smiled and headed upstairs, to find Cass and Tim, not wanting to interrupt Duke if he was in a mood, which him being downstairs in the Cave meant he probably was. He stood in the entryway and watched as Cass threw a blue shell at Tim and then threw her controller down in victory. Tim groaned and slumped back and then perked up at seeing Damian in the doorway.

“How’s it going, little brother?” He teased. Damian rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Same as always.” Tim shrugged. Cassandra moved over and wrapped her arms around Damian. He hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“How’s my favourite sister?” He asked her, holding her at arms length to study her. She rolled her eyes.

“Good,” She signed to him. “And i’m your only sister”

He laughed at that and joined them on the couch, waiting for Bruce to get back so they could eat. His Dad said it was important, but not that he was bringing guests.

*****

Bruce tightened his hands on the steering wheel of his Audi, his eyes landing on the Welcome to Gotham City sign as they passed. Clark placed his hand on his boyfriends knee and smiled.

“It’s going to be okay, Bruce.” He told him. “We’ve already met all your kids. Heck, I’ve worked with most of them. They know us. It will be fine.”

When Bruce didn’t reply and just kept driving, Clark glanced in the back seat at Lois. Her hair was a little mussed from sleeping most of the two hour drive to Gotham, but she still looked beautiful.

“Babe. It’s going to be great. We like your kids and they like us.” She said, leaning forward and rubbing Bruces shoulders. He sighed.

“They like you as my friends and coworkers.” He told them. “What if they decide they don’t like...this.”

“What that we’re your lovers?” Lois asked cheekily. Bruce hated that term.

“Don’t call yourselves that in front of the children.”

“Bruce, they’re adults. They’ve heard the term lovers before.” Clark said, smiling a bit when Bruce shuddered. “Fine. Paramours? Bed-Buddies? The guy who likes to fuck you so hard you-”

“That’s enough, Clark!” Bruce cut him off. “I’m just going to tell them your my partners. That’s it. Also...Bed-Buddies?”

Clark shrugged. “It’s what Nana Kent used to call them.”

Lois laughed in the back seat, her hands still rubbing the tension from Bruces shoulders, and he finally made the turn down the driveway to Wayne Manor.

*****

“So what do you think Dads big announcement is?” Tim asked, as Jason walked in the door.

“Probably going to tell us that he’s dating Clark Kent finally.” Jason replied. Damian frowned.

“Dads not dating Clark, he’s dating Lois. I caught them kissing at the last Wayne Enterprises Christmas Gala.” He said.

“Duke and I saw him and Clark Kissing after that Valentine’s thing with Riddler.” Jason frowned.

“Maybe it’s both of them?” Cassandra signed. She hated using her speaking voice unless she had to.

All the guys shook their heads in refusal.

“I’ve got twenty on it being Clark,” Damian said, pulling out a notebook and looking around. “Any takers?”  
“20 on Lois,” Jason said. Cass smirked, and wrote down her bet, $40 on it being both of them. Tim put his money down on Clark, saying Lois was a beard, and Duke finally entered the room.

“What are we betting on?” He asked, kicking Tims feet off the coffee table with a frown. “Dude, this isn’t a frat house.”

“Bets are on what Dads announcement is. I’ve got $20 on him dating Clark, Jasons got $20 on Lois, Cass has $40 on it being both of them, and Tim says it’s Clark but with them using Lois as the beard. You in?”

Duke snorted and flopped in to an armchair opposite them.

“Bruce Wayne is too much of a tight ass for any of that. Remember the disaster with Barbara?” He said, and they all collectively shuddered. That had been a bad break up, and Gotham had almost lost the best commissioner they’d ever had.

Duke put his money on it being nothing romance related but Justice League stuff. Just as Damian put the notebook away, Alfred appeared at the door.

“Your father and his guests have arrived, and would like you all to join them in the dining room for dinner.” He announced, his face as impassive as ever.

They all trooped down the stairs, heading for the dining room, the smell of roast chicken and gravy wafting it’s way from the kitchen. They entered the dining room to see Bruce at the head of the table, Lois to his left and Clark to his right. They all grinned, at each other, knowing something was up and spread out, Cassandra hurrying to sit next to Lois.

Bruce smiled at all his kids, as they chattered and ate and caught up with Clark and Lois about what was going on in there lives. Damian and Clark got in to a big discussion about Queen Consolidated's announcement of Felicity Smoak taking over the Applied Sciences division.

“How does someone go from tech support to an executive assistant to the head of a whole department?” Tim mused. Bruce and Clark shared amused looks.

“I love Felicity,” Lois said. “She’s a genius. You know she started MIT at 15? She’s incredibly capable. Wayne Enterprises and Palmer Tech should be worried.”

Bruce chuckled but before he could respond, Cassandra held up her hands and began to sign.

“Met her once. So cool. Would love to meet her again!”

Bruce sighed. His daughter was often outnumbered, and he could never deny her the possibility of a strong female influence in her life.

“I’ll get in touch with Ms. Smoak and see what we can make happen, okay little bird?” He asked, smiling. She grinned at him and wiggled in her seat a bit. She might be almost 21 but she was still a kid at heart.

The rest of the meal continued on much the same, although the tension began to mount as the plates were cleared and dessert brought out. Bruce glanced at Lois who smiled encouragingly, and then at Clark who nodded. He sighed.

“Alright, I know you guys know you’re not just here for a good meal and to see your old man.” Bruce told them, glancing around. “I have something pretty big to tell everyone.”

“You’re dating Clark” Damian said, unable to keep his silent.

“You’re dating Lois” Jason said at the same time.

“Both. Dating Both” Cassandra signed, her spoon resting against the mousse on her plate.

Bruce held up his hand to silence the cacophony of voices and reached for Clark and Lois’s hands.

“Well, I guess the bats mostly out of the cave,” He said, ignoring everyones groans. “But Cassandra got it right. Lois and Clark and I have been dating for several months now, and we felt it was time you all knew.”

There was silence at the table as everyone took the news in.

“Fuck.” Damian said, standing up and pulling out his wallet. His brothers followed suit and handed over the cash to Cassandra who laughed. Clark hid an amused smile as Lois chuckled.

“When did you lot start betting on my love life?” Bruce asked.

“When we started earning our own money,” Tim said, slurping down the last of his dessert. He was a bottomless pit.

Cassandra tapped Lois on the arm and signed to her.

“Happy. Love is good. All Love.” 

Lois teared up and hugged her tight. Out of all of Bruces kids, she had been most worried about Cassandra. Having her approval meant the world.

“Let’s go shopping soon. Just us. Girls day yeah?” Lois said. Cassandra nodded, and then added “Felicity?” with a hopeful look. Clark chuckled and looked around at the boys, most of whom hadn’t really said much.

“Are you guys okay with this?” He asked, squeezing Bruces hand.

There was silence at the table as all the Wayne children looked at each other. Duke cleared his throat and looked Clark in the eyes.

“We are okay with it, and we are happy for the three of you,” He said. “But it goes without saying that we love our Dad and should this not work out and you do anything to hurt him...well we know your weaknesses.”

“Yeah...you’re a SUPER guy, and all, but we aren’t afraid to hit where it hurts.” Jason added. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to threaten my partners, thank you very much.” He scolded his children. Clark laughed.

“They love you, just like we do. They just want you to be happy and safe.” He said. He leaned over and kissed Bruces cheek, making all the kids roll there eyes. Bruce ignored them and kissed Clark right on the lips, before tugging Lois over to do the same.

“Dad, seriously, we just ate!” Timothy complained. Everyone laughed and shook there heads.

Sometimes, it was good to be home, mused Damian.


End file.
